Riku Attack 2: Trashed and Dirty
by jessssssssssssss
Summary: This is my second 'Riku Attack' story. He gets eviler by the minute! What will he do next?


Roxas and I sat at our usual, lunch table with Kairi, Sora, Olette, and Heyner. Rox and I were talking about peoples' hair. "I love Sora's hair!" I exclaimed to him. He looked sad. "...yours too..." I quickly added. He laughed. "Well, I don't know. Nobodys' hair is really special at our school," he said.

"Nammy! Are you guys **still **talking about **hair**?" Kairi asked me. "Maybe..." Roxas and I replied. We all giggled. "How come everyone thinks Riku's hair is **so** hot?" Kairi asked everyone. "There is nothing hot about him!" I replied. We all nodded. After he gave Kairi that really nasty present for her birthday we didn't really care for him anymore, I **never** did anyway.

"Lunch still has fifteen minutes," Roxas said to me. I grinned. "Oh joy..." I said sarcastically. We both gazed akwardly at our _mystery meat_. "Ugh!" we said in disgust. We giggled again. It was really, really wierd how we said the same thing, at the same time, so often, as we did.

AT RIKU'S TABLE

"So...what do you want to do to annoy those stupid wierdos today?" Axel asked Riku. "Haha, I don't know...I thought you actually **liked** them?" Riku replied. "I do...I just was wondering what evil plot you had next," Axel said. He chuckled. "Fist off, I won't tell **you**, then you will tell **them**!" Riku hissed with disgust. "Hey! I'm not getting into that. That's between you and them. I just like seeing all the fighting. It's hilarious. You always lose!" Axel said with a laugh. "Haha..." Riku replied sarcastically. This time Axel had **pissed him off** a little too far. Riku wasn't just thinking of how to be evil to them...now Axel was included.

SPANISH CLASS

"Okay Kairi, what does _Hasta la Vista_, mean?" Sora asked the intelligent carrot top. "Oh my gosh Sora!" Kairi explained. "Give me a break Kairi," he replied. "Spanish is complicated!" Kairi giggled. "It means **bye**, duh..." Kai said with another giggle. Sora even had to laugh.

RIKU AND AXEL

"I hate spanish," Riku said to Axel. "Really? I like it!" Axel exclaimed. "Figures," Riku snarled. "Why do you always have to be such an asshole?" he asked him. Riku just shrugged. "Maybe that's why you don't have a girlfriend..." Axel muttered. "What?!" Riku asked him viciously. "Nothing," Axel replied. Riku was thinking he **might** not include Axel, but now he was really **filled with rage**.

6TH PERIOD READING

"I just love reading! Don't you Heyner?" she asked him. "Not really," he replied. Olette sighed. "Well, luck for you, this class ends in five minutes," she told him. "Thank god!" he replied. We chcuckled. We had no clue the Riku was plannig **another evil plot**.

WALKING HOME

Kairi, Sora, Olette, Heyner, Axel, Roxas, and I walking home slowly, because It was a nice day out. "Riku was being a real **jerk** today," Axel told us. "What else in new?" I asked him. "It's not funny, Nammy..." he said akwardly. We all looked at him. "I know he is usually not nice to all of you, but he is **always **nice to me," Axel told us. We listened even harder. "You don't think he'd do another evil thing...do you?" he asked us. "No Axel," Kairi said. "Not after how Sora and Roxas screwed him up last time," she finished with **another giggle**. Roxas and Sora blushed. We all laughed and continued our journey down the sidewalk.

THE NEXT DAY

Axel and Roxas headed to their lockers, they were next to each other. They opened them and they were **trashed**! "What the heck!" Roxas exclaimed. "SHIT!" Axel yelled. Kairi, Olette, and Namine raced over to them. "RIKU!" they both snarled. "Where's Sora and Heyner?" Axel asked them. "They went to meet Riku...he said he wanted to apoligize," Kairi told them. "**Apoligize my ass**!" Roxas yelled. They all headed to the cafeteria to find them before it was **too late**.

They saw Riku leaving as they entered. "You **shit-head**!" Axel yelled. Riku's face had rage written all over it. Roxas slugged him, just as hard as the last time he fell to the floor they ran into the crowded breakfast room. Sora and Heyner were on one of the tables covered with all the food..._mysytery sausage_...eww. They all ran over to their friends. "**RIKU**!" Sora and Heyner yelled. He was in big trouble this time. Riku came into the cafeteria. The principal was really on his case this time. Roxas' too, because he really gave him a black and blue splotch on his left eye. Riku got suspended for a week. Roxas still got detention though.

THE NEXT DAY

"That was **really cool** Rox!" I exclaimed to him. He blushed. I got detention, so see you later Namine," he replied. I kissed his cheek. I wonder what that stupid Riku will do next?


End file.
